


Run To You

by Danxk



Series: #Howons [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 1thek segment, 2hyuns, Howons, M/M, Ongniel, Run to You, errand boy jaehwan lmao, i miss them sm, jaehwan super gay for sewoon, mentions of condoms and lube ;), minhyun is the culprit, ongniel does their thing always, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Jaehwan gets drag into something more than buying condoms for Minhyun and Jonghyun.





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Sewoon's Run To You episode hoho.
> 
> Thah girh is lucky as fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> idol!sewoon + fan(?) student!jaehwan
> 
> i miss howons sfm.

**[[Prompt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PM5P0dm5N0s)]**

 

**~~*~~**

 

_Squeals._

The guy with his guitar strapped to him stares at him for a second then smiles like a kid and starts singing.

_Have we seen each other before? Why do I feel a sense of familiarty?_

The other guy looked at him in the eyes _._

_Oh shit._

Jaehwan was taken back to where he is and what situation he’s in as he heard the high pitch screams of girls surrounding him.

_Okay, I’ve wanted to be famous but this isn’t the kind of fame I wanted. I never asked for a guy with an angelic voice to serenade me in front of a hundred people, worse most of them are girls and they seem to enjoy this humiliation of me._

 

**~~*~~**

 

Jaehwan wants nothing but for the ground to open and eat him whole as he tries to recall how he got in this awful situation.

Minhyun, oh the ever loving emperor who never appreciated his efforts of cleaning their shared apartment, asked him to buy condoms. Yes, he dared ordering the studious and humble visual god Jaehwan into buying protection after getting drunk on his own and asking for his boyfriend—the angel Jonghyun to come over and get themselves high while Jaehwan tries to study for midterms.

On his way to the store he noticed a small crowd of high school girls forming near a “Run To You” standee segment of 1theK. He’s aware of what’s happening next but is clueless who’s coming. He wishes it’s a female idol soloist or group. He once coincidentally watched the performance Lee Hi as she sang Breathe in the cold winter night, it warmed him up inside out.

Jaehwan had always liked music but he still prioritizes his study because it was a wish from his parents that he can never break. Besides he can just pursue music after graduating.

Jaehwan huffed as he entered the store, he was glad there seems to be no one in the store except the two store assistants. One was arranging things on the counter while the other was writing things on a log book. “Welcome!” the one with stockier figure exclaimed, smiling warmly, showing his bunny teeth; while the other one who’s so good looking you might think he’s actually an idol not a store assistant, only lifts his head up and smiles at Jaehwan.

Jaehwan wasn’t sure is it was because of his hurry to get to the store and buy Minhyun’s damn condoms or it was because those two assistants were really good looking that he could feel his cheeks warming up and his tummy coil at their warm welcome for his presence.

He awkwardly smiles at them and immediately walked towards the two. He read their name tags, “Daniel” and “Seongwoo” as he approached them Daniel stopped on his work and made himself available to assist.

“Uh, so where can I find,” he sighs, lowering his voice as if there isn’t a way for the two guys to hear him, “Where can I find the contraceptives… and you know,” he looks down embarrassment filling him further, “A bottle of lube.”

 

He waits for the two guys to make fun of him so he can poison Minhyun later but the one Daniel only asked for his identification card in the friendliest way possible.

“We have them here,” Daniel says as he crouched to get box per box of the condoms and lubricants in different flavors.

Things were set down in front of Jaehwan waiting to be chosen and get used by Minhyun.

Jaehwan was inexperienced as ever and he doesn’t know what flavor would Minhyun want and he doesn’t even care if Minhyun will get an allergic reaction on his dick as Jaehwan chose random flavors.

He immediately paid for his purchase and went out of the store, thanking the two guys over the counter. Glad that they wrapped the things he bought in a paper bag so it won’t be seen by the girls he’s about to pass by later on.

He’s a few feet away from the store when he realized that he has forgotten to claim his ID, he ran back to the store, to the counter only to stop on his tracks as he saw Daniel and Seongwoo making out. Daniel is sitting on the chair Seongwoo was using earlier. Seongwoo is still sitting, only this time, it’s no longer on the chair. He’s directly sitting on Daniel’s lap.

Jaehwan doesn’t know what to do. He obviously doesn’t want to disturb them.

He eyes the counter for any clue of his ID and gladly he found it abandoned there.

He walked towards the couple as soundless as he could. Daniel can’t see him, he’s definitely sure of that since his head has disappeared inside Seongwoo’s shirt, while the latter’s back is on Jaehwan.

He quickly grabbed his ID off the counter, sighing, he left a condom in exchange and immediately went off to kill Minhyun.

 

 **~~*~~**  

 

The number of audience gathering around the standee has gotten even bigger after a few minutes of Jaehwan’s absence.

A strum of guitar resonated through the silent and cold night. A large crowd filed in and Jaehwan almost thought he’s Gong Yoo in the movie Train To Busan as the crowd ran to his direction. He tried to run off and avoid the mess of bodies and limps and hairs and cameras and phones, but failed.

He blindly walked towards nowhere. Squishing himself in between bodies. At some point he actually thought he’s in heaven, if you know what Jaehwan meant by that. He kept on walking, hugging his paper bag against himself and another hand securing his wallet on a pocket.

He swore that Minhyun wouldn’t survive this night.

He felt relieved as he saw the crown thinning around him, no longer squishing him as before, he could almost see the end of the crowd—suddenly a hand grabbed him from the crowd, dragging him.

“Hey—” Jaehwan protests but his complaints were drowned by a defeaning noise of girls squealing.

One of the reasons why he never got a girlfriend was because girls are so noisy.

He was about to go back to his unending fight with the crowd as he tries to escape when a hand caught him by the wrist, again.

“Hey man, let go.” Jaehwan said but as he followed the length of the arm and comes face to face, eye to eye with the same man who dragged him out of the crowd he just wants to whimper.

He looked around to check if everything was real—the girls screaming, unending flashes of cameras and phones focused on them, recording. He knew he wasn’t dreaming as he felt the hand on his wrist tighten opting him to look at the guy again.

Standing in front of him with a microphone in hand, a guitar strapped on him, wearing a familiar shirt Jaehwan has seen on TV and pictures on twitter and tumblr, and a smile that made Jaehwan fall for him ever since they’re still in Howons University—in front of him was Jung Sewoon.

“Jaehwannie?” Sewoon said, only realizing now who did he drag in his circle of show.

“Sewoon.” Jaehwan called.

They stared at each other for sometime before Sewoon finally breaks away and lets go of Jaehwan.

Afterall this time, Jaehwan should run away. Get off this ring of crowd. Get away from Sewoon because he doesn’t feel a single good thing about this.

Sewoon’s title track’s intro starts blaring from the speakers. He walks a few feet away from Jaehwan and puts on his idol aura.

 

Sewoon is totally different from before, Jaehwan starts comparing as Sewoon sings. But he’s still so composed and calm in front of a crowd, he first saw Sewoon performing a song he said he wrote in their university festival. He thought Sewoon would crack for he looks so timid, but Jaehwan’s judgment was wrong as Sewoon starts singing in that small stage. He sang like an experienced musician. And that’s when Jaehwan fell. He fell even deeper when he and Sewoon joined the same music club and starts singing as a duo. He gets frustrated when he can’t reach a few notes or gets the rhythm of the song sometimes and Sewoon is there to help him and calm him down. Eventuall they had to part ways as Sewoon went to train in a music agency while Jaehwan continued his study.

 

Jaehwan thought he’d forgotten him completely as someone who makes his heart flutter when he smiles and sings with his honey voice. Videos and pictures of Sewoon doesn’t affect him that much. But now that Jung Sewoon is standing in front of him singing him his Just U with a new demeanor that’s worthy of all his attention and respect. He knew he’s screwed up.

He watches him carefully, unmoving, as Sewoon enjoys his own performance in his former singing partner.

The rap part comes and Jaehwan bites his lip, cursing in his mind, as Sewoon raps Sik-K’s part.

I don’t mind what Minhyun will say, I’m getting Sewoon back, Jaehwan thought.

 

Sewoon’s song ended.

 _Damn,_ Jaehwan thought as Sewoon faces him and gives him a sweet smile that made every girl in the crowd squeal.

Sewoon stepped towards him and gave him a hug and Jaehwan wants nothing but to melt into those arms but these petty girls are around them and he hates it.

Sewoon pulled back but kept a hand on Jaehwan’s back.

 

“Hi everyone! I’m Jung Sewoon who debuted not to long ago. I’m actually glad to perform in front of all of you,” He says as he turns around to wave at every corner. “And it feels nicer that I got a chance to perform in front of my music partner since High School.” He looked at Jaehwan, then back at crowd, “Jaehwan here has been a really good friend to me. He helped me a lot with music and I’m glad to be finally reunited with him.”

 

Jaehwan smiled awkwardly at the crowd, he could feel his grip loosening as Sewoon kept on complimenting him, “He’s actually the best music partner I’ve had so far. I miss singing with you so much,” Sewoon smiles, walking away a bit.

“So what keeps you busy these day?” Sewoon asked, giving him the chance to talk on the microphone.

“Oh, that. I’ve been busy studying for midterms.” Jaehwan said, smiling.

The crowd went “ohh”

“Ah, my ever studious friend. Well, good luck on your studies and I wish to share the same stage as you again.” Sewoon said as he goes to put an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulder. They posed for a bit for the fans to take their time to take pictures of them together.

Despite all the misfortunes that happened Jaehwan was glad that there’s one good out of a hundred bad lucks. He thought no misfortune could come his way again that night.

 

Until.

 

Until it was time to bow and say good bye to everyone.

Due to his loose grip on the paper bag that he almost forgot he was actually holding—in one certain bow, the contents of the paper bag spilled and fell on the pavement. Everything seemed to slow down as Jaehwan’s eyes widen at the sight of the sex things rolling free.

Everyone panicked at the sight of the small mess. Jaehwan tried to get the things out of everyone’s phone or eyes’ focus as he hoards them with his whole body.

Someone picked a condom up, Jaehwan immediately tried to grab it away but it was too late as Sewoon raises the thing up and examines it.

 

Taking the microphone away from his mouth, Sewoon looks down at Jaehwan who looked as frantic as ever, he leaned down, _“You look like you’re really busy with your exams huh?”_ he teased.

And Jaehwan swore he wants to die out of embarrassment. Just like Sewoon’s song, he’s in (got) trouble (with his baby).

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk_)


End file.
